kryptonikfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonik
Richard (unknown surname), also known as Kryptonik or Krypto, is an American internet personality and video game commentator known for his daily streams on Twitch. Kryptonik is known for his Let's Plays ''on a variety of games, from story-teller games to fighting games and first-person shooters (FPS). He is most notable for his frequent streams of the management-simulation game, ''RimWorld, which has been an active game in dozens of his streams. Kryptonik created his Twitch account on December 28th, 2018, but started streaming around late July of 2019. After streaming for only three (3) weeks, Kryptonik accumulated over fifty (50) Twitch followers, earning him membership of the Twitch Affiliate Program, allowing him to make profit from the games he enjoys to stream. Personal Life Current life/off-stream Richard was born an American citizen and currently resides with his wife, Brooke, in Alaska, USA. It is noted in one of his streams that a majority of his family grew up in Connecticut, where it is presumable he was also raised. His birthday is September 8th, his 24th birthday being celebrated on Twitch during his twelfth stream of RimWorld, ''although most of his fanbase took on celebrating the stream prior. Richard is employed at an undisclosed company, however he once mentioned he's sufficient in IT work, leading some to believe he works in some field of engineering. On the 18th of September 2019, Richard warned his fans, via Discord, about a possible hiatus from streaming due to a switch in jobs. The hiatus is expected to start around late October, when he starts his new job. Military He has repeatedly mentioned his former service in the US Army, where he served for an estimated 3-5 years. Richard is occasionally asked about his service, and at one point discussed with his chat which weapons he operated whilst serving in the military. It is apparent he grew close bonds with the other soldiers in his unit(s), at one point mentioning in his Discord server he went out to dinner with a few soldiers at an undisclosed Buffalo Wild Wings location, presumably in Alaska. Richard has also expressed joy regarding his military career whenever he reminisces that era. He has ridden shotgun an a military chopper many times alongside his fellow soldiers. Smoking Dating back to his very first stream, Richard can be heard hitting his vape from time to time. Suggestions Throughout most of his streams, Kryptonik has stated multiple times to his audience he is very open-minded about video game suggestions and highly encourages his fan base to submit any and all suggestions into his Discord server. However, it has been noted several times in stream that a suggestion to play ''Fortnite won't suffice, which has sparked a running joke in his community: ironically asking Kryptonik to play, and even going as far as to donate with an attached message. His fanbase has suggested various game genres and titles, ranging from all topics, to which he aptly considers. The first suggested game he has streamed was SCP: Containment Breach, an indie horror game with a survival/escape objective, which he started halfway through a stream of ''Smash: Ultimate ''on September 24th, 2019. Trivia - Richard's profile picture for Discord is a selfie during a military tour